Sekoia Lagenoorum
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett has a big bowl of chocolate cream.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Sekoia Lagenoorum**

**Sam Puckett has a big bowl of chocolate cream.**

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam as she starts to eat.

"Hi, Sam." says Freddie Benson as he enter the room.

"Who's...? Ah...the dork. Welcome." says Sam.

"I'm not a dork." says Freddie.

"Actually that's true. You've turned into a man over the past year." says Sam.

"Thanks, baby." says Freddie as he grab Sam's ass.

"Yo, dude! Hands off my buns, man." says Sam.

"Sure." says Freddie as he remove his hand from Sam's ass and instead gives Sam a kiss.

"Mmm! That's a thing I enjoy." says Sam.

"Good, baby." says Freddie.

"Call me Sam, not baby. You and me aren't dating." says Sam.

"Right. Okay, Sam." says Freddie.

Sam feels like being less hardcore than she usually is and says "Dude, share this yummy sexy chocolate cream with me."

"I can do that." says Freddie.

Sam hands Freddie a spoon.

Freddie eat some chocolate cream.

"Tastes nice, huh? On a normal day I'd not share it with anyone, not even with Carly, but I'm havin' one of those rare 'sweetie Sam' moments at the time. Enjoy it while it last." says Sam.

Sam eat a big splash of the chocolate cream.

"Yeah, it's good. And cool that you're sweet right now." says Freddie.

"Okay. Sexy. Where's Carly?" says Sam.

"I don't know." says Freddie.

"Weren't ya supposed to talk to her about tomorrow's big thing?" says Sam.

"Not really." says Freddie.

"As you wish, just float along like a river of shit then." says Sam.

"Unlikely." says Freddie.

"That's sweet." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

Sam eat some more of the chocolate cream.

She thinks it taste very good.

"You can grab my buns now." says Sam.

"Cool." says Freddie as he grab Sam's awesome ass.

"Feels good..." whisper Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam and Freddie continue to hang out around the bowl of chocolate cream and they discover how much they have in common.

"You like 'Lost Childhood 4' too?" says Freddie.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful horror movie." says Sam.

"Okay. I think it's awesome." says Freddie.

"Nice. Do you like Vanessa Olorium's new album?" says Sam.

"Actually I do." says Freddie.

"I agree. It's so cool." says Sam.

"Indeed." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Okay." says Freddie.

"Want a beer?" says Sam.

"Sure, Sam." says Freddie.

Sam gran a beer for Freddie and one for herself too.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

"No problem, dude." says Sam.

Sam takes a big sip of her beer.

"I gotta admit, you're cool." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

"Back in the day I thought you were a lame dork and a nerdy geek, but you're really cool and manly now." says Sam.

"Nice of you to say so. And you're much more sweet and fun these days instead of the aggressive and rude chick you used to be." says Freddie.

"Thank ya." says Sam.

Sam gives Freddie a sexy kiss.

"Pretty good kissing-skill you have." says Freddie.

"Of course. I'm awesome at lot of things." says Sam.

"That's true." says Freddie.

"Ya like me, right...?" says Sam.

"Very much so, you're my friend." says Freddie.

"Are ya in love with me? Ya could have all this." says Sam, all seductive and sexy.

"Uh...damn." says Freddie as he take a huge sip of beer. "Yeah, you're my wet dream."

"That's hot. Do you ever think about me when jerkin' off...?" says Sam.

"Every time." says Freddie.

"Okay. I always dream about you when I play with myself too." says Sam.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"Yup, man." says Sam.

"Babe." says Freddie.

"I'm a babe, yes." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Indeed." says a happy Freddie.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam is happy too.

"Clearly ya want me." says Sam when she notice what happen's in Freddie's pants.

His dick is getting hard.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna do it with you today. I wanna date for a few months before we try something like that." says Freddie.

"Sounds smart." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Thanks, babe." says Freddie.

Freddie smile too, when he notice a wet stain on Sam's pants.

"I hope that's pussy-juice and not pee." says Freddie.

"Trust me, it is absolutely pussy-juice." says Sam.

"Sexy." says Freddie.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam drink more beer.

Then she also eat more of the chocolate cream.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam in a childish tone.

"Really sexy." says Freddie.

"Thanks, Freddie." says Sam.

"Sam, you're erotic." says Freddie.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Sam.

"Nice." says Freddie.

Freddie and Sam continue to eat chocolate cream and drink beer and talk.

"What is it about me that ya like so much?" says Sam.

"Your boobs, your ass and your sexy voice." says Freddie.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem, Sam." says Freddie.

"If ya wanna date me, ya may call me Samantha." whisper Sam.

"I prefer to just call you Sam, like I usually do." says Freddie.

"Good. That's awesome." says a happy Sam.

Freddie is happy too.

"Wanna go out with me on Friday?" says Freddie.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm gonna hang out with Carly that night. How about next Friday?" says Sam.

"It's a date." says Freddie.

"Awesome." says Sam. "Remember to bring 3 things. Money, condoms and your personality."

"Okay, sexy Sam." says Freddie.

"It's gonna be fun." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yeah. You'll find that I'm very fuckable and so sexy and amazing." says Sam in an erotic tone.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
